


Dre and Jay's Perfect Night

by revengeofrosencrantz



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Jay-Z (Musician)
Genre: Dinner, Hip Hop, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Red Lobster, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofrosencrantz/pseuds/revengeofrosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wants every last detail to be perfect...because he's got an important question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dre and Jay's Perfect Night

Jay-Z arrived at the Red Lobster 5 hours early with butterflies in his stomach.  _This has to be perfect_ , he thought. Dr. Dre, his lover, would expect nothing short of perfection.

Jay took out the Tiffany Soleste Cushion ring with yellow diamond encased in a diamond band to the manager of the Red Lobster. "Now, he's going to order the Admiral's Feast," Jay said, grinning as he remembered Dre's favorite Red Lobster dish, "So I want you to put this on one of the shrimp tails." Dre always ate the shrimp first. It was one of his little quirks. Jay would have gone for the flounder first, but he wasn't there to judge. He was there to give Dre the most magical night of his life.

Jay walked with the manager to the table he specifically reserved: right by the window, but on the north side of the building so that the sun wouldn't get in their eyes as they were eating. "The candles?" asked Jay.

The manager swiftly covered the table in the finest linen and placed three silver candlesticks upon it. He then put the three finest candles in all of Switzerland in them. As he started to take out his Red Lobster matchbook, Jay stopped him. "No," he whispered through smiling teeth, "The gentleman hasn't arrived yet."

Jay-Z waited all day at the Red Lobster, making sure that the temperature did not get below 73 degrees but not above 74 degrees. He looked at his Rolex nervously. 6:15. Dre should have been here five minutes ago! Where could he be?

Jay pulled out his phone to text his lover. "where r u? the reservations were for 6:10." Jay used the tense response waiting time to ask the manager if their reservations were still available even though his lover was late. The manager reassured him that, while they don't usually make exceptions, they would for Jay because the restaurant was completely empty, as it was 6:15 am on a Monday.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief as his phone vibrated. "srry! traffic"

Dre just didn't want to admit that he was a workaholic, holed up in the studio for so many hours that he would forget his plans, despite how many times Jay reminded him of how important it was that he be here  _on time._

Jay didn't want to hold a grudge though. This was a special occasion. He responded with a simple "k. don't text and drive XD"

Dre finally arrived at the Red Lobster around 6:24, in a bit of a grumpy mood. "Oh Dre! I'm so happy you're here!" called Jay. He embraced Dr. Dre, who limply hugged him back. "Can we get to the table, Jay? I'm  _starving._ "

What? As if Jay was the one who made  _him_ wait. Dre was really being a piece of work right now. First he's late, now he's cranky? The nerve. But Jay, being the class act that he was, tried to put on a happy face as they were led to the table.

They sat down, and Jay cued the manager to light the candles. He did so as he handed the specially printed menus to the two hip hop legends. "I don't even have to look," said Dr. Dre, "I'll have the Seaside Shrimp Trio."

Oh no. This was a total disaster. Dre  _always_ got the Admiral's Feast. What was with the sudden (and  _very_ inconvenient) change of heart?

But Jay knew just what to do. "I'll have the Admiral's Feast," he said confidently.

This was met with immediate criticism from Dre. "You shouldn't eat fried food," he said, "It's bad for your acid reflux. Why don't you have your usual Shrimp Linguini Alfredo?"

Jay was starting to get frustrated. "Maybe I don't want the usual," he said assertively, "Maybe I want a deep fried deep sea experience."

Dre stared for a moment. " _Fine._  Enjoy your Admiral's Feast. It is my favorite. It is my favorite Red Lobster dish."

Jay stared down at he table. "I know."

"Excuse me for a moment." Dre rose from the table, leaving Jay's tears glimmering in the candle light.  _This was supposed to be perfect_ , he said to himself.

Dre returned a minute later, finding his lover sobbing into his hands. Dre may have a harsh exterior at times, but he's an absolute softy when it comes to Jay being upset.

"What's the matter, Bae-Z?"

Jay sniffed. "Oh, Dr. Bae, I just wanted this evening to be pleasant for you. I did all this planning and--"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty," Dre raised his voice slightly, "I work so hard every day, without ever asking for thanks."

"Dre, don't make a scene."

"I WILL MAKE A SCENE. I WILL MAKE A SCENE IN THIS RED LOBSTER."

Dre sipped from his Triple Berry Sangria and looked at his beloved Jay wiping his tears with the fine linen tablecloth. "I'm sorry," Dre said, "It's just been a long day. I don't mean to make a fuss."

Dre sipped his Sunset Passion Colada. "It's fine. Let's just start over, okay?"

The two conversed amicably. The evening was becoming everything that Jay imagined.

The food finally arrived. Jay took up the Dr. Dre style of eating an Admiral's Feast and had the shrimp first, in search of the ring. And a ring there was! But wait...this wasn't the ring that Jay got for Dre. THAT MUST MEAN...

Jay looked up at Dre, eyes filled with joyful tears. "Are you...proposing to me?"

Dre laughed. "Why do you think I was so uptight the whole time? I knew how much this night meant to you. I wanted everything to be perfect!"

Jay started laughing. "Well, I have something for you, too." Jay picked up a second piece of shrimp, this one with the tasteful Tiffany ring he purchased. "Would you like some of your favorite Red Lobster Dish?"

Dre was taken aback. "So  _that's_ why tonight was so special to you!" The men got up from the table and embraced.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Jay. You know I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Jay hugged him tighter. "And you know I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Dr. Bae. Because I've got 99 problems, and you make me forget every one."


End file.
